runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Ports - Guardians of the World
You wanted more , and - by Hubbub's briny beard - that's what you're getting today. Manage voyages anywhere in game, meet three new adventurers, embark on a whole new voyage type and enjoy some exotic rewards, including a level-85 katana and wakizashi, and seasinger wand and orb. Read on to find out more! ---- Members only You must have level 90 in to access . Each of the new adventurers requires level 90 in a particular skill: Agility for the Tengu Divination for the Memory Dungeoneering for the Exile Manage Voyages Anywhere You can now manage your voyages from anywhere in game with the . This allows you to send your ships out on new voyages and find out the outcome of existing ones without interrupting your other activities. The only exceptions are story voyages, and the few voyages that require you to receive an item in your inventory upon completion. You do - of course - need to visit your port to do anything else. New Adventurers There are three new adventurers who can come to your port, taking your crews on new story missions: *'The Tengu' is a living mask controlling a willing host - not to mention a brave vanquisher of evil. Requires 90 Agility. *'The Memory' is a young girl born of divine energy, whose first concern is not being harvested! Requires 90 Divination. *'The Exile' is a gorajo searching the Eastern Lands for her brother. Requires 90 Dungeoneering. *Their adventures will take your crews throughout the existing Eastern Lands regions, culminating in a team mission that features monsters from the deep, uncharted lands, and an enemy who may be familiar from elsewhere in RuneScape. Clue Voyages There's an all-new voyage type, too: clue voyages. When you get the opportunity to embark on a clue voyage, you'll be required to send one of the adventurers to an island. You'll have a clue as to which one that is - get it right, and you'll unlock the next in the chain. Succeed in finding the final island, and you'll enjoy any of a number of rewards, including Tengu cosmetic gear, trait removal for your captains, and stat boosts. Consider building the new map table port improvement, which increases the likelihood of getting the new clue voyages and gives you hints as to the correct destinations. New Gear and Port Improvements There's plenty of new gear to make at your port's item-crafting stations, too: *The and are level 85 melee weapons. *The and are level 85 magic weapons. *Fishing fans will enjoy the new scrimshaws: ** give you the chance to hook a whopper fish. It'll get away, but you'll gain extra Fishing XP as you grapple with it. ** give you the chance to dredge up caskets of loot, including divine locations, gems, and port resources. **Note that - for each - there is a more powerful, non-tradeable 'superior' version. There's a whole batch of azure and terracotta-based port improvements to build, too - including the new map table. Ninja Fixes Finally, the Ninja Team have snuck in a batch of your most-requested tweaks and fixes and features: *Exiting your port via the portal can be done with just one click. *The current ship selection is kept when moving between the voyages and ship interfaces. *Meg's lamps can give XP in Agility, Divination and Dungeoneering. *Extra lifeboats are no longer offered once you have reached the maximum of four. *You can remove tutorials from random events. *The Effects interface closes when a ship is sent out. *You can re-roll your captain in the Crew interface. *You can re-roll your special voyages in the Voyages interface. *Using the captain's log's teleport function inside your port teleports you outside. *Current XP is displayed on crew and captains. *The exit portal is no longer active during random events. *The Black Marketeer's random event has been tweaked, making it quicker to complete. ---- Set Sail! Have fun exploring the never-richer Eastern Lands. This update was voted for by you, so do let us know what you think on the forums. The RuneScape Team ---- In Other News *Love the ? Experiment with the new Selfie view mode! *Mod Lee's running a Soul Wars event at 17:00 PST/01:00 UTC, 28th January on World 44. Join the 'Mod Events' friends chat, and meet at the Soul Wars portal in Edgeville. *The Event Support Team is a PMod-led initiative to run in-game events and help others organise their own. Feel free to pop in and say hi. Read the patch notes for other updates released today.